


Of Little Taps and Dancing

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGIn the middle of a rather intimate moment Magnus feels his and Alec’s baby moving for the first time. Later the pair finds out their little one’s gender.A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF INDEPENDENT, FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	Of Little Taps and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to create something like this now. (giggles) I hope you don’t mind...?
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for all the love and support you’ve give this collection! You have NO IDEA how much it means to me, especially since I don’t typically write this fluffy stuff. You’re precious! (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec had a very long, tedious day of work behind him. Too many meetings and a male rape victim who looked too much like Magnus for comfort breaking down in his office... It was a bit too much. But when he made it home all those nasty things faded from his mind.

Because the second Alec saw Magnus, who’d fallen asleep on their couch, all worries and horror stories belonged to another world.

A book had slipped from Magnus’ hand to the floor. Alec felt equal parts amused and embarrassed upon discovering that it was one of the many baby-books he’d bought. (He should’ve known that sooner or later his clever omega would find his stash.) There was a small smile on the sleeping man’s face and Alec wondered what his beloved dreamed of. Seeing the hand Magnus had pressed tenderly against his tiny bump was some clue.

Alec would’ve gladly let his mate sleep until the morning. But the couch wasn’t exactly comfortable and Magnus had a dance show he was supposed to perform in later that evening. Alec wasn’t exactly thrilled about it but knew that being forced to stop dancing before it couldn’t be avoided would’ve stressed out the omega. According to Catarina it was perfectly safe so long as Magnus didn’t overdo himself and listened to his body. Alec was adamant to ensure that his husband did just that.

Alec pressed a gentle little kiss on Magnus’ cheek, then another on the man’s jaw. And huffed. “Stop pretending that you’re asleep.”

Magnus smirked slyly while cracking one eye open. “What, and have you stop kissing me? Absolutely not.” The dancer then frowned and brushed his forehead with two tender fingers. “Rough day?”

“Yeah.” They made a deal a long time ago to be honest with each other when they had rough days. “But it seems to be ending the best way.” Alec kissed Magnus’ lips this time and wrinkled his nose. “Chicken and chili sauce again?”

Magnus seemed almost proud. “The baby likes spicy food as much as I do.” The man pursed his lips. “I don’t want to leave you alone today. How about you come to my show? You’ve seen it five times already but...”

Alec’s snort interrupted the sentence. “Like I’d ever get tired of watching you dance. Besides, someone needs to make sure that you don’t push yourself.”

What little echoes of the day’s unpleasant events there may have been in Alec’s head faded into nothing while he watched Magnus on stage. Eighteen weeks pregnant with a tiny bump, the omega still moved incredibly gracefully. Practically flew, every movement effortless and eyes full of spark. As much as Alec hated looking back on that time, memories took him to the accident that nearly stole Magnus from him before they got the chance to get back together.

He was told that Magnus likely wouldn’t make it. (The damage done was too much. Magnus’ heart, too big and full of love for his own good, stopped and the medical staff barely managed to restart it. For the first five days the omega wasn’t able to breathe on his own. During the darkest hours Alec clung to Magnus’ limp hand with both his own, holding on with all his might.)

When it began to look like Magnus might regain consciousness Alec was cautioned that the man waking up might not be the same person he remembered. (There was head trauma. At one point shortly after the accident the omega also didn’t breathe for thirty full minutes. Alec didn’t breathe properly until those dark eyes opened, filled with tears of relief, and Magnus smiled at him. Perhaps he heard how hard Alec prayed for a second chance.)

After Magnus woke up they were told that the man likely wouldn’t walk again, let alone dance. (The sheer amount of damage done to his back and legs was overwhelming. The day Magnus took his first stubborn steps towards where Alec stood waiting for him his physical therapist was visibly shocked. Alec wasn’t. He was simply there, catching and kissing the man he loved, and swore to himself that he’d never let go again.)

And here they were today. Married and their bond stronger than ever before. Magnus was not only alive but thrived, walked, danced from the bottom of his heart. The lyrics of Edith Piaf’s ‘ _Je Ne Regrette Rien_ ’ played triumphantly.

Alec’s favorite part of the evening, however, came after the show. With happy chatter, suggestive banter and a few sweet kisses they prepared themselves for bed. When Magnus grabbed a bottle of body lotion Alec didn’t think much of it. Putting cream on himself to avoid stretch marks was a habit his husband started shortly after finding out that he was pregnant. That day, for the first time, Magnus looked towards him instead of getting started. “Would you like to do the honors?” The dancer shrugged at his surprise. “You should know by now that I never skip an opportunity to have your hands on me.”

They both knew that this was a big step. Magnus’ body had a lot of scarring from the accident, which he hid with makeup and clothes on stage. Alec had seen it all, of course, numerous times, while they made love. But to be invited to run his hands across all the damaged tissue... It was different. A sign of immense trust, possibly more intimate than anything they’d ever done together.

Eager and flattered, Alec got to work. Gently, gently, he ran his cream covered hands up and down Magnus’ thighs. They had marks from several surgeries, screws and one particularly nasty spot reminded of how bone dug through skin on its way out. Alec loved Magnus’ body but he could understand why his mate didn’t want more scars marring and tainting his skin.

Magnus tensed up when Alec moved on to his lower back. The lawyer understood, as much as he hated the reaction. Those scars, more vivid than any others, very nearly stole the dancer’s ability to walk. Underneath there was still some metal holding everything together. Alec dreaded how much pain all that would cause once the pregnancy would progress. For now... “Hey.” He gave the smaller man’s neck a peck. “Badges of honor. Remember?”

“I know.” Magnus took his hand and leaned closer to him. “I just... I’m so lucky to be with you today.”

Alec wrapped both of his arms almost possessively around Magnus. One of his hands rested on the other’s stomach. He never got the chance to proclaim how lucky he was. Because all of a sudden the older man gasped, causing him to stiffen while protective instincts took over. “Magnus?”

“The baby...” Magnus swallowed hard. “Our child is moving. It’s like these... taps, deep inside me.” It was easy to see how touched and thrilled the man who imagined for a long time that he’d be a rubbish parent was. In his excitement Alec felt around the tiny swell, causing his spouse to giggle. “I’m afraid it’s a bit too early for you to feel it. But the little one is determined, so you should soon.”

“Oh”, Alec muttered, ridiculously disappointed.

“I started noticing it almost as soon as you touched me.” Magnus’ eyes sparkled mischievously. “Perhaps our child is telling you to get your hands off me.”

Alec groaned. “Seriously?” Not even born yet and so possessive... (He wouldn’t have admitted to a soul that he was actually proud.)

Magnus nosed his neck. Which was enough to almost make them both purr. “We’re going to have our hands so full with this one.”

Their hands joined on Magnus’ stomach, they could hardly wait.

/

A couple of weeks later the pair had a beyond exciting scan.

The look on Catarina’s face revealed that everything was alright long before she confirmed as much verbally. “The baby has grown nicely since the previous scan. He’s still small for his age but perfectly healthy. And very, very active, as you may have noticed by now.”

It took a couple of seconds before the men registered her more or less intentional slip. “Wait.” The joy in Alec’s eyes grew. “’He’?” Of course they would’ve welcomed a child of either gender but knowing made it easier and even more exciting to imagine their little one.

Catarina smiled, almost as happy as they were. “That’s right. You’re going to have a little boy. And if he’s anything like you two, he’s going to keep you very busy. So enjoy your peace and quiet while you can.”

Drinking in the view of their precious baby kicking and moving on the screen, the men paid no attention to her joking warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! A baby boy! (BEAMS) I know that many of you wished for a baby girl. But boy-votes won. And Malec will have a little princess in another story of mine. (smiles) Also, who has a soft spot for Alec looking after pregnant Magnus? (lifts both hands)
> 
> Sooo... Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ADDITION: Alec gets to feel the baby kicking and can’t get enough of it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you around again?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
